


All I Do

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a rather unusual therapy session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Do

As Ella asked John another question about his dreams that he really didn't want to answer he heard the door behind him open. And then a familiar voice announced: "No time for this. I need you right now, John."

"Sherlock, I'm busy!"

"You're interrupting my therapy, Mr Holmes," Ella protested.

"Am I? I thought I was simplifying it," Sherlock said, grinning wickedly. "You were discussing me, of course – hence not only your annoyance, but actual alarm when I appeared. And from the blush now spreading on John's face, you'd just asked him a particularly sensitive question. So rather than you ineffectively attempting to establish what his feelings about me are, let me simply demonstrate."

He swung round to John, who opened his mouth to protest, and then found it mysteriously wrapped round Sherlock's tongue as they kissed. And why had his body not previously noticed how much it longed to curl into Sherlock's grasp?

"John," Sherlock breathed, "John... _John!_ Are you listening to what I'm saying? Have you fallen asleep over there?"

"What?" John demanded, trying and failing to stand up from a chair that had abruptly relocated itself back to 221B.

"You were thrashing about just now. Were you having a nightmare?" Sherlock's gaze - calm, impersonal - travelled over John.

"No," John replied with resignation. "Not a nightmare. Just... very bizarre."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song [All I Do is Dream of You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upUw-MedQ4Y&feature=related)


End file.
